Pirate Spain RP
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: Romano is forced onto Spain's ship. What happens when he refuses to cooperate? .Pirate!Spain,Yaoi,Lemons,slightly non-con An RP I did a little while back with my friend Lydia. I'm Spain, and she was Romano


**Sorry for Lydia's...weird grammar, an profuse use of caps-lock o.e anyway, there's yaoi, slight noncon, and Spain's a pirate c: **

* * *

Romano, was waking up. After being knocked out on his home land, he seem to be on a ship, his eyes adjusted to the sight, to look around and see pirates, he looked at around, as the cocky teenager, just sighed then went "...Fucking bastards, YOU HAD NO RIGHT FROM TAKING ME AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER, TAKE ME HOME!" he screamed.

Spain, with a scowl on his face, walked out of the crowd of pirates, and roughly grabbed Romano by the hair and dragged him up to eye level. "Do not..." He growled, "Talk like you have the privaledge to do so." After speaking, he threw Romano back down on the creaky floor of the ship.

Since Romano, liked to be the 'bad guy' he normally just showed his anger, he hissed. Romano was scared very scared. He wanted answers! He looked up at Spain, as he spat in his face. "Don't speak to me." he hissed slightly, he rarely thinks before he does something maybe this was a bad idea..?

At first, Spain had a look of disbelief on his face, but his expression soon turned to absolute and utter anger. He nonchalantly wiped the saliva off his face, and in turn grabbed Romano by the hair across the ship to the bunk area.

He growled, as he grabbed his hand, trying to get him off his hair, at least he wasn't touching his curl. But he hated this man, so much "G-GET OFF YOU BASTARDO!" he says in his strong Italian accent "TAKE ME HOME! TAKE ME FUCKING HOME! MY LITTLE BROTHER NEEDS ME YOU STUPID BASTARDO!" he screamed, as he dragged to the Bunk area.

Spain simply kept a straight face, trying to ignore Romano's scratching of his hand. "Your brother will be fine, so shut your mouth and be good." No one was watching the scene going on, because Spain hated it when people stared so the other pirates knew not to gawk.

"I DON'T CARE I DON'T LIKE WATER, BECAUSE ITS STUPID LIKE YOUR FACE!" He screamed, as he went into the bunk, Spain then let go off his head, as he looked up at him as he backed up in the corner fear ran through his body but he didn't show it he just held onto his head, glaring up at him.

"tch, so immature..." Spain smirked and shook his head. He saw Romano falter as he huddled in corner. This made Spain smirk even wider. "I can tell you're scared, quit trying to act tough, boy."

He growled, at the word being 'boy' he was 16 he wasn't a 'boy' he stood up as he tried to punch the Spanish man, in the face "DON'T CALL ME BOY! I WOULDN'T BE SCARED OF A GUY WITH LONG HAIR, YOU LOOK LIKE A STUPID GIRL! ARE YOU GAY OR SOMETHING? GET A GIRLFRIEND!" He screamed at him.

Spain only caught Romano's arm as he swung at him. "For your information..." Spain squeezed his arm tighter. "Long hair happens to suit me, that does not make me gay. Now how about you? You look so feminine."

He began yelping, as he kneels to the floor, as he growled. As he looked up at him "..." he stayed silent, "Of course i'm not gay! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" He lied, about the girlfriend bit, he never really question his sexuality before. "AND IF YOU DON'T MIND, SHE WILL BE WANTING BE BACK! SO TAKE ME HOME!" his loud mouth shouted again.

Spain chuckled lightly, trying not to make it too obvious. "A pretty little thing like you has a girlfriend? What, she a lesbian and mistake you for a girl?" Spain kneeled down to eye-level with him.

He blushed slightly, "For your information! She's beautiful!" he began to think for a second. "She has long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes! and she's BEAUTIFUL! no she isn't a lesbian, we have sex all the time!" he pouted more, as he looked away from him, as he began blushing more. 'Damnit, this Spanish guy has really nice eyes..' he thought as he tried to get away from him

"hmmm...she does sound rather nice, but..." He grabbed Romano's chin, making their faces closer. "I prefer my partners dark haired..." Spain smirked, noticing the blush on the young man's face. "You have sex all the time, huh? You must be pretty experianced"

"OFCOURSE! I can hold it for soooooo long, my girlfriend, always complains on how long I hold it for! It's so good!" he say's as he has no idea what his talking about and most likely digging himself into his own grave,, a he then grabbed his hand, off his chin "DON'T TOUCH ME PERVERT!"

Spain smiled, showing his teeth a bit. "So you can hold out for long time? That's...interesting. I've never met anyone with such...claimed endurance." Spain sat back, admiring the sight in front of him. "Maybe you can be a bit useful to me."

While Spain was staring down at him, Romano was sitting up with one of his legs up and the other down, he just stared up at him growling "...I wouldn't be any use to you! I WOULDN'T EVEN CLEAN YOUR TOILET! I'LL BE THE WORSE THING ON THIS SHIP UNTIL YOU TAKE ME BACK!" he says not really understanding what he meant.

"Oho~" Spain chuckled then scoffed. "YOU'LL, be the worst thing on this ship?" He grabbed Romano by the throat, but lightly, not enough to hurt him yet. "Oh contraire, darling, I'm the only one who's allowed to intimidate on this ship."

Romano smirked, as he kicked him in his shin "Shut up...bastardo." he says to him. "Your voice annoys me..." he say's as he then pushed him off him, he then looked at rubbing his neck. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" he screamed at him, he hated being 's probably the reason why he didn't have a lover...he was too angry all the time.

Spain was amused at Romano's persistence. "You're quite a cocky one aren't you?" Spain spoke, attempting to ignore his throbbing shin. "As much as I like that, you DO NOT-" Spain grabbed Romano roughly by the wrist, pulling him up off the ground and onto one of the bunks. "-tell me what I can and Cannot touch."

His eyes widen, as he stared up at the man, he was in shock. "G-GET OFF ME YOU BASTARDO!" he says as he kept trying to kick him off. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" he says as he closed his eyes tightly.

Spain growled, holding the squirming male down. "urgh, hold still! And who said anything about being fair? I'm a pirate, I'm not exactly known for my fairness." Spain smirked, and tilted his head, making his long hair shift

He stared at him, as he used his free hand to go down Spain's top by his side he just smirked slightly as he got Spain's sword pinning it to his neck. "...Let me go...or i'll...Kill you.." he hissed

Spain widened his eyes at first, staring directly at the tip of the sword. He then smirked mischeviously. "Hm, kill me you say...?" Spain chuckled "Try me."

Romano, just stared up at him as he kept the sword there, as his hand began shaking, he couldn't kill a man even how much he hated him. His eyes began to water as he began crying a he placed the sword down, then hiding his face "I HATE YOU!"

Spain wasn't surprised, he sat up and tightened his hair-tie since it had become loose. "Join the club" he simply spoke as he heard Romano's declaration of hatred for him.

"I...don't want to cause you'll be there!" he says as he looked at him with his hazel eyes, that were all watery. "Don't you have a ship to captain over? WHY CAN'T YOU THROW MY IN CELL ALREADY!"

"No, I have people who can take care of things for a little while." Spain stood up, glaring down at the younger man. "And on second thought, I don't think a cell would be befitting for you." Spain walked over to the wooden door, sliding the lock on it. "I think you'll be just fine staying in my quarters instead."

"Y-you mean sleeping with you? NO WAY I WOULDN'T DARE I'D RATHER BE DEAD!" he screamed at him as he stood up.

"hey, sleeping with me would be an honor! I have women lining up for me and I turn them down. You should feel lucky to even be in my presence!" Spain retorted, scowling.

"YOUR A MAN, I'M A MAN! UNLESS YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL NO I HAVE A DICK LIKE YOU!" he screamed at him "WE CAN'T SHARE A BEDROOM IT'S UNNATURAL AND GOD WOULDN'T LIKE IT!" he says getting worried, what he had plan for him. "AND WHERE NOT LOVERS!"

Spain scoffed. "I'm not an idiot, I know we're both men. I like to experiment" Spain grabbed Romano by the collar "And how would you know what God would and would not like? You ever personally hear it come out of his mouth?"

His eyes began to water as he was grabbed by his collar, as he stared up at him he then looked away, "I-I..." his eyes closed tightly, as he bit his lip "...Your gonna do stuff to me aren't you...? thing's that...won't be nice...?" he says as he looked away, knowing he had no say in what happens to his innocent body.

Spain was relieved to see Romano was beginning to settle down. "What do you think? I'm not just hovering over you for nothing. I brought you in here for one thing, and I damn sure ain't gonna let a little crying from you stop me." He licked one of Romano's cheeks, lapping up some of the slight tears.

His eyes widen as he felt his tongue on his cheek without any thought he slapped him across the face. "S-stop it..." he says a he walked backwards slightly. "WHY DID YOU PICK ME? THERE'S SO MUCH MORE BOYS FOR YOU! WHY ME?" He says as he looked straight at him. Holding his cheek.

Spain's eyes shot open of the feeling of being slapped. Noone had ever had the courage to do that. "I picked you..." He spoke, walking toward's Romano slowly. "Because you interest me..." He finally reached him, placing his hands on the wall on both sides of Romano's face "And because for a male...you're quite attractive~" He purred into Romano's ear

He closed his eyes tightly, as he bit his lip "...N-no..." he says blushing slightly as placed his head away from him. "I-it's not fair, why couldn't you get a girl...? why me...why do I interest you! I'M A FAILURE, MY BROTHER IS THE ONE WHOSE BETTER HE HAS EVERYTHING!" he says as he began crying again. "He is better...why me? i'm meant to be the unwanted one!"

"I didn't desire a woman, I desired you." Spain frowned "Are you saying you'd rather have your brother in this position? And whether you're a failure or not does not interest me...i don't see you that way, you interest me..."

"...NO, I WOULDN'T WANT MY BROTHER ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!" He shouted at him. "Well, for your information I don't desire you! you smell funny!" he pouted as he stared up at him. "And your..."he didn't know what else to say. "Your gonna hurt me..." he says as he looks away, as he was terrified "And when you get bored of me..your gonna just kill me or throw me away...for your other pirates...that's why...I want to go home, because i'm just a toy!"

Spain ignored the comment about his smell, he knew he smelled good. "Who said anything about hurting you? Sex feels good. Don't you know that from being with your 'girlfriend'?" Spain smirked. "And Just so you know..." He nipped Romano's earlobe lightly. "I'm not one to do such low things to my...partners. And I certainly wouldn't do that to someone as interesting and ballsy as you. And don't call yourself a that...toy is such a degrading word..." Spain spoke, pinning Romano's wrists behind his back

His eyes widen as he blushed, as he bit onto his lip tightly. "I made her up, I basically just told you female France!" he screamed at him, as he closed his eyes tightly, his teeth on his earlobe, felt so nice, he couldn't help himself from blushing more, as a soft moan came out of his lip "...I-i'm not ready for this..." he says as he bit down on his lip more.

"I thought so..." Spain smirked. "And you're sure you're not ready? I could've swore I just heard you moan~"

He stayed silent, he didn't want to speak. "S-shut up, bastardo..." he mutter's under his breath.

"Hehe~ looks like I struck a nerve. Now tell me, do you want to do this nice and easy? I'm only asking you once." Spain whispered into the younger's ear, gently massaging the boy's backside.

His eyes widen, Even if Romano didn't want this he'd still do it? He glared at him, as he spat in his face again. "I never said I wanted it in the first place Bastardo!"

Spain chuckled lowly, roughly pushing Romano down on the floor. "Well, I guess that means you want to do this the hard way, hm? Well, I'm fine with that." Spain began tearing at Romano's shirt

Romano, eyes widen as he tried grabbing Spain's hand "..N-no!" he says shyly. "I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CLOTHS!" he says as he saw him carrying on ripping his shirt.

"So? You're a man, going shirtless won't kill you. If you're that damn self-concious you might as well be a woman." Spain said as he finally removed it completely and proceeded to slide of his pants.

He pouted, "DON'T BE MEAN! IT'S MY CLOTHS! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH THEM YOU HAVE NO RIGHT ON RIPPING THEM! YOU OWE ME A NEW TOP!" he says as he kicks Spain in the ribs. Yup Romano, wouldn't go down without a fight.

"tch, fine, I'll have one of the ship's crew make you a knew one calm the fuck down. Are Italians THAT protective of clothing?" Spain huffed, sliding his fingers along the edge of Romano's underwear. Even though it hurt greatly, Spain got a slight sexual kick out of being hurt. "Oh, you wanna be like that now, huh?" Spain smirked, rather evily as he shoved Romano's face into the floor, grinding it against it. "Now, don't you EVER, fucking kick me again you little bitch!"

'Little bitch?' went through his head, after being slammed into the floor HE HATED THIS. That really hurt, as he bit his lip, maybe Spain got a kick out of being hurt but Lovino hated pain. He looked up at him as he growled "I'll do what I WANT! YOU BASTARD!" he says as kicked him again as he began trying to get out of his grip. "YOU STUPID BIPOLAR FREAK!"

Spain's force only got stronger. He wasn't used to having to do this, most people would have complied by now. "You will NOT. You will do what I say so as long as you are on MY ship!" He flipped Romano onto his stomach and pinned his wrists behind his back roughly.

He growled, "SO YOUR GONNA FUCK ME? AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY REAL NAME HA, HOW GREAT ARE YOU! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT, EVEN IF IT'S ON YOUR FUCKING SHIP!" he screamed at him as he tried to kick him again but failed.

"Then why not tell me your real name? And for your information..." He leaned down to his ear. "I'm pretty fucking great actually." Spain whispered and licked the shell of his ear.

He growled slightly. "Romano!" he says to him. "I'M ROMANO, A COUNTRY!" he growls "And doing this will be war against both me and Italy!" he says as he blushed deeply.

Spain smirked. "Tell me your real name, amor. I want to know it. And I don't give a damn about some war, I only care about what's happening here and now."

He growled slightly, as he looked at him slightly "Lovino...Vargas.." he says softly under his breath, as he still tried to get out of the man's grip.

"Lovino...Lovi~" Spain smiled as the word rolled of his tongue in his own accent. "Yes, I like the sound of that." Spain began peeling down Romano's underwear.

He growled, slightly. As he felt a breeze hitting him once he began to pull his underwear down, this is it he isn't gonna lose his virginity with some dirty old pirate, who wanted him for his body. 'God damnit...I wish I was strong..' he thought, knowing this wouldn't happen if he was strong

Spain was pleased with how Romano was acting, he was staying nice and still. "Now..." Spain began as he unzipped his own pants, the sound echoing through the room. "I want to hear you moan in that adorable little Italian accent you have~"

Romano began crying again a he digged his head into the ground waiting for it, "I-i will never moan, to you" he hissed slightly, "NEVER BASTARDO!"

"hehe, we'll see about that~" Spain laughed slightly, pulling his erection out of his pants and pressing it up against Romano's backside.

He felt it, he felt what was gonna go inside him, He knew about the size even though he couldn't see. "T-that won't fit!" he said sharply scared of the pain he is gonna be in. "..." he just tried his best to grab onto something, but nothing nothing was there for him to grab

Spain cocked an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised at what your behind is capable of withstanding." Spain smirked, gripping Romano's hips bruisingly and lightly began to push.

Romano, gasped as he felt him going inside him. It already began hurting, he bit his lip hard trying not let out any unwanted moans out as he digged his head into the back of his hands, he felt like a dog. Being trained.

Spain tried to ignore the clenching of Romano's insides, and kept moving his length in further, until he was finally all the way in. He groaned a bit from the feeling.

The smaller male was already panting, he just kept hiding his face. "I-is it over yet?" he asked fastly. He was in pain, over his size he just wanted to go to sleep, or wake up from this 'nightmare.' Even though everything was real...the fear, the lust, the love? maybe.

Spain had to keep himself from laughing. "Over? Sex isn't over after it goes in, dear." Spain steadies himself and began sliding himself out, only to pound himself right back in.

He couldn't help it, he let out one of the cutest moan's a uke could make, His eyes widen as he heard it slip out of his mouth he then covered his mouth to stop any others coming out.

Spain halted his movement as he heard Romano moan. It turned him on even more (if possible) and made him pick up the pace as he abused the younger man's rectum.

"P-please stop!" he moaned, again as he gripped onto his hand, his arms as he kept laying with his legs up slightly, as he moaned more, "..." He couldn't help it. "...I-it hurts.." he cried, biting his lip down trying not to let anything else come from his mouth.

"I know it hurts, but if you're moaning, it must feel good as well. So I suggest you quit whining and enjoy this." Spain growled, slamming harder into Romano.

He began crying, as he felt himself tiring down there, as he bit down onto his lip, as he wanted to hold onto Spain tightly, but he couldn't since they were in a stupid pose, he wanted to grip onto something ANYTHING. Before he knew it he let out another moan.

Spain saw Romano's hands searching for something to grasp, so he removed his hands from his hips and latched them on top of Romano's, squeezing tightly.

His eyes widen, as he saw his hands on top of his hands, he blushed deeply he couldn't help but a small smile came on his lips as he then closed his eyes tightly as another moan came out. "C-captain." he moaned softly, saying that since he didn't know his real name.

"C-call me Antonio..." Spain muttered, basking in the pleasure of sex. He grasped Romano's hands tighter as he started shoving himself in a bit harder

Lovino's member began to throb, as he blushed deeply, he had to hold it, as he nods. "A-Antonio." he moaned his name softly, as another moan came after that. as he bit onto his lip tightly. It did began to feel good, way too good.

Spain purred at the sound of his name being moaned. He noticed Romano's hand move to his erection. Spain removed Romano's hand and replaced it with his own and began pumping the tip with his thumb as he thrusted.

His eyes widen, as he saw what Spain did, he blushed more as he bit his lip. "I-I.." he couldn't even speak, he was still in shock, that someone wanted him, maybe Spain could even love him? Who knew. Lovino was getting crazy thoughts in his head he just digged his head onto the floor, closing his eyes as he carried on moaning. His face was as bright as a tomato, but now he stopped caring about the pain he finally might of found someone who would look after him...?

"i-I think..." Spain moaned. "I'll k-keep you around..." Antonio buried his head into the back of Romano's neck, nipping at it lovingly.

He couldn't help himself, as he realised all over Spain's fingers his eyes widen, as he heard what he said. Then realized what he just did to Spain's hand, he blushed more as he got embarrassed over it

The sticky feeling over his fingers slightly aroused Spain, especially knowing it came from Lovino. Spain thurst himself in one last time, before cumming deep in Romano as he moaned out his name. "L-Lovino...ah..." Spain closed his eyes in pleasure.

Lovino, then collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily, as he held onto the captains hand tightly, he as he breathed deeply getting as much air as he could, he couldn't really look up at Spain since he was still on top off him.

Spain slid out Romano, proceeding to drop onto the floor next to Lovino, breathing heavily.

He stared at him Spain, as he then hit him slightly "Bastardo!" he screamed, as he stood up placing his shorts back on and boots with his ripped shirt, he looked like a pirate himself down with his white shirt ripped, he then turned to the pirate kicking him slightly "I'm hungry..." Lovino wouldn't change over some sex. Romano's always gonna be a cocky bastard.

Spain sat up, zipping his pants. "Hehe, you're cute, y'know that~?" Spain stood up and walked over to Romano, grabbing his hand. "Let's go get something to eat." He smiled at Lovino

He twitched slightly pulling his hand away from then putting them into his pocket "I don't like being touched." he says as he walked out still being stubborn as ever.

"like I said before, so cute~" Spain merely smiled again, leading Romano out of the room.

He looked at him, he was kinda getting sick of Spain's Bipolar moods. He is all nice, then when he snaps, Lovino really gets it he just sighed as he followed him, he looked on the floor a second to notice, the ribbon of Spain's hair pony tail is out, he looked up to see his hair was lose he picked it up "..." before anyone could see he wrapped it around his wrist as he followed Spain

Spain hums silently as he walks across the ship, enjoying Romano's presence behind him. 'maybe he could become important to me...' Spain thought, smiling to himself.


End file.
